Leo Valdez's Past
by azhou1
Summary: This is Leo's Past. Forced by Hera for everyone to see his memories. No one undertood him, Hera was determined to change it. Leo didn't reply, tears going down his cheek. Frank was shocked, the jokester can cry? Leo was betrayed and broken... By everyone, even the seven who was considered family. Leo was broken but always tried to smile everyday.
1. Chapter 1

Leo Valdez's Past

Leo: Me again!

Me: Yep, you're my fav character

Percy: C'mon Leo. It can't be that bad

Leo: You don't know my life

Me: Disclaimer, I don't own anything Rick Riordan wrote

Leo POV

Leo had a normal day. Leo was working on machines while the others were dating. He looked at the time. Time for lunch. He stood up but suddenly, a whirlwind caught him. He closed his eyes and opened them when the wind stopped. Leo saw the others, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, and Percy. He glanced around the room, a super large TV, a bunch of couches, food, paper, pencils, almost anything.

Leo asked, "Anyone know why I'm here?" The others shook their heads. Oh well, it was a false hope anyways. A flash of light appeared.

Hera stepped up to the demigods, "Hello my heros."

Annabeth stood up, "Hera, leave us alone."

Hera chuckled, "I'm here because you have all been ignoring Leo like he's less important."

Hera continued, "This is to show you his past. They will not be in order. The outside time will be frozen. Good luck. Leo Valdez, I hope you can forgive me." Leo was steaming. Hera waved and disappeared. All of them sat down in this order, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Jason, and Piper. The TV flicked on, showing a boy about 5 years old, crying.

Jason POV

Jason wanted to shout at Hera for doing this. Invasion of privacy! He had stomped to his place on the couch. He glared at the TV as if it would attack. As the TV turned on, the heat in the room rose.

(OOC, all memories or past will be in bold)

Memory

 **Leo grimaced, his mother hugged him, "Say sailboat."**

 **"Sailboat."**

 **"Bueno. Now say, fire."**

 **"Fire.", Leo said bursting into flames. His mother screamed as Leo walked to her. The flames were gone.**

 **Leo was concerned, "Mama ok?"**

 **His mom said, "Si."**

 **Leo nodded, "Ok."**

 **His mom looked at the ceiling, "How many more surprises is Leo going to bring?"**

End of memory

Leo stared at the memory after it ended. Jason wrapped his arm around Leo while Percy did the same thing. Leo seemed determined to not cry. Leo seemed about 8 on the next one. Suddenly, Leo burst into flames and began to attack the television.

Hera's voice boomed out, "Stop attacking my television or else!"

Leo said, "Or else what?"

Hera said, "LEO VALDEZ!"

Leo smirked, "Yes?" Jason and Percy pulled him back to his seat.

Hera said, "Bye." Her voice disappeared.

Leo glared at Jason and Piper, "What was that for?"

Piper explained, "We don't want to waste time."

Leo said, "But time is frozen!"

Jason said, "Its slowed but Juno can only do so many things." Before they can complain, the memory started. It showed how Leo's mom died.

Hazel jumped on the table, "I hate Gaea!" Suddenly, the video of how Leo's mother died. Everyone hugged him, trying to comfort him but Leo went to the corner of the room, not wanting to be comforted. Everyone slowly began to watch the TV again.

Memory start

 **Leo seemed about 8, his eyes were red from crying.**

 **He muttered, "Yo quiero me madre!" *I want my mother!***

 **A woman wearing a red dress said, "Leo. I am the assigner. I assign homes that will welcome you. My name is Emma Isa. You can call me Emma."**

 **Leo stood up, "Nice to meet you Emma." They shook hands.**

 **Emma said, "Let me call your Aunt Rosa and see if she would let you stay there. She's the closest family you have Leo." Leo tapped his fingers along the desk.**

 **He looked at his feet, "Does she want me?" The door opened and Aunt Rosa stepped in.**

 **Aunt Rosa grabbed Leo, "I'm bringing him home. El diablo niño." *The devil child***

 **Leo** **whimpered, "Ok, gracious." *Thanks* They walked out and onto the car. His cousin slapped him when he got on the car, Leo but didn't say anything.**

 **His cousin smirked, "Do not ask for my name. I am mysterious… Slave." Leo stared at the ceiling, not replying. The car started and stopped after 5 minutes.**

 **Aunt Rosa said, "Mi hijo, please go to your room. I will show this diablo around." *Mi hijo, my son* *Diablo, devil* Leo's cousin laughed and went to his room.**

 **Aunt Rosa turned to Leo who gulped, "Leo Valdez, you are your cousin and my slave. You will do a list of chores and you may not complain about anything." Leo nodded.**

 **Aunt Rosa smiled, "Here is your list. Your room is the basement. It's small and perfect for a devil. Also, the chores does not have to be done in order. Just do the foods in order. We eat at 9 for breakfast, 2 for lunch, and 6 for dinner." Leo looked like he's on the verge of tears. He slowly went to the basement. He locked the door while reading the chores:**

 **Chore 1. Wash the clothes with soap and water. The clothes are on the bin to the right corner. Do not let it overflow with too many clothes. You may not use the washing machine since your Aunt is using it a lot. Dry the clothes and iron them. Fold it and deliver it to each person.**

 **Chore 2. Set up the table. You must set it with the blue and white tablecloth along with the roses. You must set 4 plates, knives, forks, and spoons. You eat in the basement. Cook your own food. Your food must come from the bin on the left corner. It is refilled everyday.**

 **Chore 3. Cook lunch. Today, we want fried fish, beans, and rice. Take it and cook it in the refrigerator. Also, chicken soup. You may not eat this food from the fridge.**

 **Chore 4. Clean up after we finish eating. You eat in the basement, you aren't worthy to eat with us. Wash, dry, put away the dishes. Throw away or eat the scraps. Clear the table.**

 **Chore 5. You must vacuum the kitchen and dining room. Then, mop and dry it again.**

 **Chore 6. Feed, water, and train your cousin's horse. The name of the horse is Duds. You may not ride it for fun.**

 **Chore 7. Set up the table with the red tablecloth with the lavender flowers. Cook dinner. Today, we are eating hamburgers with fries, and some water.**

 **Chore 8. Clear the table and wash, dry, put away the dishes.**

 **Chore 9. Water the yard, plant, and gardens**

 **Leo finished reading it, tears running down his face. He wiped it away and went to set the table. He looked at the clock. 11pm. Leo began to wash the clothes, one by one.**

 **~Skip to lunch~**

 **Leo served the food. His cousin "accidently" dropped his food. Aunt Rosa laughed but Leo just went to his room, much to their disappointment. Leo ate some bagels with a bit of butter. He went to train the horse. Duds was a KWPN, white, and male. Leo trained it, fed it, watered it, and even (shhh) rode on it. They grew a great relationship.**

End of memory

Jason looked at Leo who suddenly had interest in his shoes.

Jason said, "Leo…"

Leo grumbled, "Leave me alone."

Piper looked at Leo straight in the eye, "I'm not going to use charmspeak but please get out of that corner. I think it's amazing that you did the chores, considering your reading problems or dylexia." Leo didn't move an inch. Percy grabbed him but Piper glared at Percy. Leo wiggled out and went back to the corner.

Annabeth POV

Annabeth watched Leo in the video. Poor Leo. He was alone the whole time. Annabeth may have ran off but Thalia and Luke took care of her.

Annabeth said, "Guys, just watch the video. He just needs time." Everyone slowly went back to the seats. Annabeth looked at the TV

Memory start

 **Leo seemed about 9 in the video. He was holding hands with a girl.**

Annabeth heard Piper squeal.

 **Leo smiled, "Amelia, do you want to go to the dance with me?"**

 **Amelia smiled wider than Leo, if that was possible, "Yes! Thank you so much!"**

 **Leo grinned, "I'll walk to your house at 5."**

 **Amelia smirked, "Deal. Ya better not be late."**

Piper squealed and almost tackled Leo. Jason held her back, probably a good idea. Leo glared at the image for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy: Leo, are you ok? You know your past will appear anyways

Leo: …

Me: Ignore him

Jason: Leo? Please

Leo: …

Me: Jason, do the disclaimer

Jason: azhou1 doesn't own anything

Me: thank you

Replying for reviews!

redarrowissupercool: I will make more. Thanks for the first review!

Awolf24: I'm continuing. Thanks for the review

If anyone wants a character, please fill out this form and send it to me as a review or PM

Full name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Foe or friend:

History:

Personality:

Family:

Other:

Thank you

Annabeth's POV

The video continued

 **At 4:55 pm**

 **Leo walked to Amelia's house. He was wearing the school uniform. He rang the doorbell but there wasn't any answer. Leo blinked in confusion. Leo knocked on the door. The door opened.**

 **Amelia smiled, "Hi Leo!"**

 **Leo grinned, "Ready to go, Princess?"**

 **Amelia nodded, "You bet."**

 **Leo said, "Let's go. School is only a hop away."**

 **Amelia laughed, "Race you!" The two began running. Leo won but almost crashed into the wall.**

 **Leo whooped, "I win! I win! I win! I win! I-"**

 **Amelia covered her ears, "Leo!"**

 **Leo asked, "What?"**

 **Amelia laughed, "What's 'I what?'"**

 **Leo laughed, "Hey!"**

 **Amelia smirked, "Got ya!" They walked to the ball. A boy with tan skin, blue eyes, and black hair walked up to them.**

 **The boy said, "Hey Amels"**

 **Amelia scowled, "It's Amelia."**

 **The boy chuckled, "You shouldn't hang out with losers like an elf. You deserve hot and strong boys like me. By the way, my name is Al."**

 **Amelia sneered, "Bye Alephant." She grabbed Leo to the dance part. They burst out laughing.**

 **Leo laughed, "Nice one Amelia!"**

 **Amelia said, "I can do better."**

 **Leo straightened, "You are so on, Amely."**

 **"Leosicle."**

 **"Amy."**

 **"Le."**

 **"Amels."**

 **"I give up."**

 **"Ha."**

 **"Hey." The memory ended like that, Amelia chasing Leo.**

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to say.

Percy laughed, "Nice one!" Jason high fixed Leo. Frank glared at Leo. Piper laughed so hard that she fell. Hazel merely smiled. Leo didn't look up but Annabeth felt like he's laughing or smiling too.

Piper looked at Leo, "What's wrong?"

Leo's muffled voice said, "I'm sure you'll find out." The 6 (Leo not included) looked at each other.

The video started again, turning everyone's attention on it.

 **A black screen with white words came up. It said, "This was a few days later."**

 **Leo was in school, again. He seemed a lot more bruised and tired. Suddenly, Amelia's voice was saying something to another person in the classroom. He smiled and opened the door to a crack. Then, he stopped. In front of him were two people. Al and Amelia. They were kissing!**

 **Amelia didn't notice Leo, "Al. You were right, I don't want the elf. I want someone hot, like you."**

 **Al smiled, "Elf won't be happy."**

 **Amelia spotted Leo, "Leo! I-I am sooo sor-"**

 **Leo interrupted, "Don't apologize if you don't mean it." He ran out with tears. Amelia was calling him but he didn't say anything. He ran to the bathroom and took out a knife.**

 **He muttered, "No one left. Yo soy solitario. ¡Qué me! ¿Qué me? Yo soy much solitario…¡ *I am alone. Why me! Why me? I am very alone.***

Piper POV

Piper felt her heart breaking. Everyone else besides Leo looked shocked. How dare his first girlfriend cheat on her?! Piper resolved to find revenge to Amelia after the war.

Piper scooted over to Leo but Leo set the couch on fire. Piper lept up, patting out the flames with Percy. After the flames went out, everyone hugged Leo. Leo stared at the television.

Leo jumped up, "No… She can't show you this. Please Lady Hera? Please? Please, please, pretty please, ple-"

Piper sighed, "You know she wouldn't give in." She immediately regretted the words when Leo glared.

Leo said, "How about you leave me alone and you can watch?"

Piper frowned, "Nope. We are staying with you."

Leo glared, smiling, "Not for long."

Percy looked at Leo, "What do you mean?" Leo gave no answer. Everyone gave up and watched the TV again.

 **Leo seemed about 6 this time. He wasn't paying attention to his first grade teacher at all.**

 **His teacher smirked at Leo, "Leo. Since you were paying attention, whats 125 squared?"**

 **Leo replied, "15625," without looking up. The teacher seemed shocked and grabbed a calculator. Apparently, the answer was correct since the teacher didn't reply.**

Annabeth exploded, "How did you so-"

Piper sighed, "Remember Annabeth? No questions?"

Annabeth smirked, "We never agreed to it."

Piper smiled, "True."

Percy said, "Guys, the next video is starting. Please be quiet."

On screen it said

Various occasions

 **Leo was working on Argo ||. He was working out calculations and double checking them. Suddenly, someone knocked out his door. Leo opened it and smiled. It was Piper.**

 **Piper said, "Hi Leo."**

 **Leo grinned, "Hey Beauty Queen, can I ask you a ques-"**

 **Piper glared, "No questions. Just make me a new shield." She turned and left.**

 **Various Occasion #2**

 **Leo was on the ship, working on the engine. The door opened and Annabeth stepped in.**

 **Annabeth said, "Leo, make me a new knife."**

 **Leo asked, "What ty-" Annabeth ran to Percy's room**

 **Leo finished, "Pe of material."**

 **He kicked a chair, "Leo, make me this, that. Can't they get that I have feelings?!" He closed the soundproof door**

 **(This is a song I made up)**

 **Leo turned on music, "Hey hey how are ya doing,**

 **I am doing terrible,**

 **Terrible,**

 **Terrible,**

 **Why do they keep doing this to me,**

 **Ignoring me like I'm nothing,**

 **Like I'm nothing.**

 **Why why why I don't get it,**

 **Why do they keep doing this to me,**

 **Ignoring me like I'm nothing,**

 **Like I'm nothing,**

 **Friends are useless,**

 **They never will understand,**

 **Ending it all is all I can think,**

 **How the fresh knife will feel in my heart,**

 **Although it probably will feel of nothing,**

 **It's gone,**

 **Red to black,**

 **Pure misery,**

 **They'll never understand,**

 **Why do they keep doing this to me,**

 **Ignoring me like I'm nothing,**

 **Like I'm nothing,**

 **Like I'm nothing**

 **They make out with one another,**

 **Me being left out,**

 **They never include me,**

 **Why do they keep doing this to me,**

 **Ignoring me like I'm nothing,**

 **Like I'm nothing.**

 **Maybe I shouldn't have broken my rule,**

 **My chain,**

 **The golden leash that they put on my head,**

 **They'll never let go,**

 **They want to poison me you know,**

 **You know,**

 **Why do they keep doing this to me,**

 **Ignoring me like I'm nothing,**

 **Like I'm nothing.**

 **Why do they keep doing this to me,**

 **Ignoring me like I'm nothing,**

 **Like I'm nothing." He finished his last part, twirling a dagger.**

Piper felt her heart shatter, "Oh, Leo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo: Author! Leave me alone**

 **Me: Nope. Sorry**

 **Jason: Please**

 **Me: Too bad. Do the disclaimer Percy**

 **Percy: azhou1 doesn't own anything**

 **Me: Thanks**

 **Reviewing replies!**

 **Pikachupercyharryfirestar: Thanks**

 **redarrowissupercool: Yep I'm glad you like this story. Yeah, I'm making more.**

 **Guest: Leo had a rough past so I thought he would hate himself.**

Percy POV

Percy stared at the screen. Oh my god. Leo was so… Depressed. Percy didn't notice how Leo was feeling, in fact… When was the last time he talked to Leo before this video? Wait… One week at a meeting. Oops. He was with Annabeth the whole time yesterday. Percy originally thought that Leo was hyper, way too hyper. Now he understood it's all an act. How could he not notice that before?

Percy said, "You didn't actually harm yourself with the dagger… Right?" Leo seemed more interested in drawing. He moved closer and saw Leo drawing his friends that he made during runaways.

A pit of horror sank in Percy's stomach. Leo… Leo the one happy had hurt… Himself because of others. He looked at the others faces. Everyone looked like they were sorry.

Piper piped up, "You know Leo, we never tried to make you feel that way."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? You call me Repair Boy, one without any purpose of any kind. You look at me as a joke. You NEVER EVER thanked me or considered me smart. You never have time for me anymore. AND YOU THINK THIS WAS AN ACCIDENT?"

Piper stammered, "I- I'm so sor- sorry Leo." Percy saw Leo's eyes look at the door. He's not going to run away again… Right?

Annabeth asked, "Did you ever try to kill yourself?" Leo didn't reply but Percy knew that answer. Percy gulped.

Hazel gulped, "Did you ever tried to suicide while we were on the ship?" Leo began scribbling again.

Percy asked, "How many times?"

Leo smirked, "How many times does two go into 100? 50" Percy face palmed.

Annabeth slowly said, "I think he meant that he tried it over 50 times, Seaweed Brain." Leo nodded, confirming Annabeth. The next video turned on

 **Leo was at a house. It looked beautiful. A woman greeted him warmly and let him in the house. She led him to the attic.**

 **She said, "I'm Teresa and this is your room." Leo nodded, thanking her.**

 **A few months later…**

 **Teresa yelled, "Leo Valdez! Come down." Leo was shaking but went downstairs. Teresa took out a belt and ripped Leo's shirt off. She began whipping him.**

 **After 3 hours…**

 **Teresa finally out the belt away, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood Leo." She kicked Leo and went to drink wine. Leo ran upstairs.**

Jason said, "After this war, we will kill her. What's her address." Leo told Jason the address.

 **One week later**

 **Leo was in his room. His nimble fingers were putting things in his backpack. Someone was walking upstairs and he panicked. Leo hurried and jumped out the window, onto the emergency latter. He shimmied down and began running, for the first time.**

The demigods were all silent.

Annabeth gaped, "Wow. Leo, even my stepmother didn't do this. I… I feel ashamed that saying that I had the toughest past."

Leo smiled, "I blame your fatal flaw, not you." Annabeth's fatal flaw was pride. The video continued.

Leo was on Argo ||.

Leo paled, "Oh no. No. No. Por favor Hera." *Please Hera.*

Annabeth put a hand on Leo's shoulder, "Don't worry, we are here."

 **Leo was humming and was walking to the mess hall, for a meeting.**

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "Was this the meeting you didn't show up to?" Leo wordlessly nodded.

 **Leo opened the door but stopped as he heard voices. He peeked inside to see Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Hazel, and Frank already in there.**

 **Jason said, "He's so annoying!"**

 **Annabeth nodded, "Leo's very annoying and lazy. He never takes anything seriously."**

 **Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth, "Leo can't even control his fire. I think he likes to spook us out by shooting sparks. I mean, Leo loves to freak Frank out."**

 **Piper agreed, "He calls me Beauty Queen. I actually like it but if he can stop for a minute. Also, he always disturbs or pops up on our dates. Dates are private!"**

 **Hazel muttered, "I hate Leo as much as I hate Gaea. He's a look alike of Sammy and it hurts me."**

 **Frank nodded, "He spooks me out with fire." Leo's eyes widened and ran to the engine room. He locked the door.**

 **Leo took a dagger and took off his pants. He began to mark himself (or cut).**

 **Leo marked himself 6 times, "Annoying. Ha. He should know the gangs. Lazy? I almost died, making the ship. Not like they would notice that is. I totally loooovve my fire. And I totally have good timing too. Oh and I definitely could change how I look like." He put his dagger away and put bandages on. He put his pants on again.**

"Sorry," everyone said.

Leo shrugged, "I'm over it." No one believed him.

Percy said, "Dude, what we said was so unfair to you."

Leo put his hand up, "Stop it. You don't mean it. Don't tell me lies."

Piper tried, "We aren't ly-"

Leo rambled, "Really? You're just trying to make me feel better. I'm too broken. It's over."


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo: What's the next memory? More Teresa?**

 **Me: No, not on this chapter. I promise at least 4 videos of you, Leo**

 **Percy: Can't wait but can you not say 'it's over'**

 **Leo: Nope**

 **Me: Just do the disclaimer already**

 **Leo: azhou1 doesn't own anything**

 **Me: Thanks Leo**

 **Review time!**

 **redarrowissupercool: I'll put some better memories soon, don't worry**

 **Thunderwolf7226: Piper can't for a reason which you'll find out. Though I promise that Amelia gets punished someway that she doesn't deserve (no spoilers!)**

 **Roses and Tears: Yes, of course you can make characters! Dawn will be in the next chapter**

 **Hello: Thanks for the compliment.**

 **Guest: I am**

Third Person POV

Percy asked, "Over what?"

Leo muttered, "Nada." *Nothing*

Percy frowned, "None of us speak Spanish."

Hera's voice boomed out, "It's the video's job to tell you." They all looked at the TV.

 **This is a day before Leo ran away from the school and Teresa.**

 **Leo was heartbroken. He missed Amelia although he also hated her. It's very confusing. Leo looked inside the school window. Wait… Amelia's new boyfriend was cheating on Amelia who cheated him. Al was kissing a girl. Leo smirked as he videotaped it and sent it to Amelia.**

 **Leo went inside and saw Amelia, "Did you get my text message?"**

 **Amelia cried, "Yes. I ca-can't believe it! Ho-how dare he cheat m-me."**

 **Leo smirked, "That's how I felt when you cheated on me." He turned and left, not waiting for Amelia's reaction.**

Piper laughed, "Serves her right but I'll still punch her."

Leo's face dropped, "Too late."

Piper asked, "Why?"

Leo said, "I'm sure you'll find out."

 **Leo was 12. He was walking towards his 4th new school. Leo sighed, he only had 3 friends and they were all gang members. Leo gasped, Amelia was there, new. Leo was standing there, shocked, in the middle of the street. A driver was sleeping and hit the gas petal by accident. Amelia saw that and jumped in front of the car while pushing Leo away. Amelia tried to sidestep from the car but it was too late. She was squashed from the red car that zoomed away.**

 **Amelia whispered, "Leo. I'm sorry for cheating on you. Always smile and laugh. Promise me and I'll know that I'll be happy for you forever."**

 **Leo took Amelia's hand, "I promise."**

Piper had tears in her eyes, "So that's why you laugh."

Leo admitted, "Partly but not entirely."

 **Leo seemed about 11**

 **For some reason, he was packing up and looking around. Someone knocked down the door. The door was made of wood. A burly man walked in, carrying a wine bottle.**

The real Leo gulped, knowing who it was.

He hissed, "Mr. Iso."

 **Mr. Iso walked to Leo, "Leo. Do-you-know-that-I-got-a-phone-call-from-your-teacher? Something about the bruises?"**

 **Leo stammered, "M-Mr. I-Iso. I- I swear that I pla- played it off. I- I told tha-that I-I slipped."**

 **Mr. Iso hissed, "I punish liars." He kicked Leo and Leo slammed into the wall. Mr. Iso tied Leo up the wall. Mr. Iso began to through glass wine bottles at Leo, he made it every time and Leo was screaming.**

Everyone was glaring at Mr. Iso.

Percy looked as if he wanted to punch the TV.

Leo said, "I was planning to run away that night. I nearly made it before this happened."

Jason cried, "You didn't deserve this."

Leo muttered, "Yes I did."

Piper hit him on the head, "No, you didn't." Everyone can tell that Leo was thinking the opposite.

Annabeth said, "Look, Leo, we thanked you a lo-"

Leo glared, "A lot? Tell me the last time you thanked me." No one answered.

Leo smirked, "See?" No one replied.

 **Leo seemed 10**

 **Leo looked around and saw a girl, crying.**

 **He walked to the girl, "Hi, my name is Leo. Are you ok? What's your name?"**

 **The girl cried, "My name is Ava and I'm not ok. I'm a run-runaway. Now I know that you'll tell on me."**

 **Leo whispered, "I'm also a runaway. Do you want to be partners?"**

 **Ava smiled, "Yes. Thanks Leo. How old are you?"**

 **Leo replied, "10."**

 **Ava said, "11." Suddenly, sirens wailed.**

 **Leo whispered, "Follow me!" He began running toward the forest and Ava followed.**

 **A few days later…**

 **Leo said, "We need shelter, food, and water."**

 **Ava looked down, "I know how to steal. I'll show you."**

 **Leo brightened, "Yes!"**

 **Ava murmured, "I can't build."**

 **Leo shrugged, "I'll show you." Ava smiled. They pulled up their hoods to disguise themselves and headed to the supermarket. Ava and Leo swiped quickly at random items. They decided to climb out the bathroom windows. They ran back to the forest.**

 **Leo said, "Let me show you how to build." He gathered branches and vines. Leo began tying, knotting and building a underground house. He just built a roof and a door on the roof. Ava and Leo both clapped.**

Leo said before anyone can ask, "No, she wasn't my girlfriend but we were friends. I… Ummm.. May have saw her in Camp Jupiter. I think she's the daughter of Venus."

Piper nodded, "Nice to have a sister like me."

Leo shrugged, "She was my second longest companion."

Percy asked, "Who's number one?"

Leo said, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

 **Dawn will be in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Well, I'm back**

 **Leo: NO!**

 **Percy: Jason, I win. Hand me the money**

 **Me: ?**

 **Jason: We were betting on what Leo would say**

 **Me: Oh. Now, someone please do the disclaimer**

 **Piper: azhou1 doesn't own anything**

 **Me: Thank you Pipes**

 **Piper: Don't call me Pipes!**

 **Leo: Ok Pipes**

 **Me (quickly shuts off microphone): Bye**

 **Reviews!**

 **Thunderwolf7226: They can't, since they're watching the memories. Maybe I'll put it in an one shot story but I'm not sure.**

 **Roses and Tears: You are welcome to make however many characters you want.**

Jason sighed, "Just tell us." Leo stuck his tongue out.

 **Leo was 11. Second day with Ava.**

 **Ava sighed, "I guess I'll steal and you build."**

 **Leo shook his head, "No way. We work as partners." He looked at another girl, crying in the alleyway. The girl had long and wavy hair. He couldn't tell what color it was with all the dirt. Ava followed his gaze.**

 **Ava sighed, "Let's approach the girl. You or me?"**

 **Leo smiled, "Both."**

 **Ava frowned, "But it's not ne-"**

 **Leo interrupted, "You chicken?"**

 **Ava smirked, "Never. Let's go." They both walked up to the girl.**

 **Leo smiled, "Hi, my name is Leo."**

 **The girl lifted her head, "I'm Dawn." Leo noticed that her eyes were green and it seemed wet. He mentally face palmed, of course it's wet! She was crying.**

 **Ava said, "I'm Ava."**

 **Dawn cried, "My mother kicked me out of the house yesterday!"**

 **Leo wrapped his arm around Dawn, "Do you want to stay with us? As runaways?"**

 **Dawn grinned, "That would be great but I'm no use! I can't do a thing."**

 **Leo smiled, "I'm sure you have talent. Maybe performing or something. Ava and I don't like stealing. We both are trying to find jobs but… They know us too well, we can't just go in. Anyways, we should go to our temporary camping spot."**

 **20 minutes later**

 **Dawn gasped at the temporary camp, "This is just… Wow."**

 **Leo smirked, "Like it?"**

 **Dawn smiled, "I don't like it, I love it."**

 **Ava sighed, "We should go back in and pack to leave. I overheard the police. They are checking near hear." Leo nodded.**

Piper squealed, "They have competition!"

Jason sighed, "Piper."

Piper turned to him, "What?"

Jason said, "I don't think he has that much competition."

Leo shouted, "Shut it Sparky!" Leo wrapped Jason's mouth with duct tape.

Jason glared, "Mmmmmm.. Mmmmm.. Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Everyone laughed.

Hera appeared again, "Leo Valdez. Please try not to kill your friends with duct tape. Especially their mouths. Or else you're signing your death warrant." Hera disappeared.

Leo laughed, "But I don't have a pen!" Everyone, even Jason and Hera laughed. The TV turned on again.

Leo was on his bed, and Jason's (or Mist Jason) bed was next to him.

Jason suddenly remembered what happened next. He face palmed and Leo laughed.

Piper asked, "Was this Wilderness school?" The two nodded.

Leo smiled and disappeared. He took about 100 pictures of Jason with a camera he made. Then, he fidgeted with the gadgets. Jason finally woke up with a grunt.

Jason asked, "Leo? How are you so early?"

Jason looked at the clock, "We're going to be late!" The clock said 10 am. Leo ran out the door. Jason put on his clothes and ran out. Leo took a lot of pictures of Jason. Leo went back in the room and changed the time back to 6 in the morning, the real time.

In 10 minutes, Jason came back, looking grumpy.

Jason whined, "Leo!"

Percy laughed, "Nice whine Jase!" Jason ripped the duct tape off and gasped in pain.

Jason gasped, "Oww. And. That. Was. Not. The. Real. Me. Perce." He grabbed some ambrosia and ate some. It reminded him of hot chocolate.

Jason continued, "Besides, the Grace never whines!" Everyone except Annabeth laughed.

Leo said, "Except for when the Sparkies annoy him." Everyone laughed.

Jason looked offended, "I think you might beat Octavion on a verbal match."

Leo winked, "Can't you beat him?"

Jason whined, "I don't have the ta-" He quickly covered up his mouth when he realized that he whined.

Leo imitated Jason, "Besides, the Grace never whines!" Jason glared at him.

 **Leo turned around and showed Jason a video. (The video will be bold and italics)**

 ** _The Best of Jason_**

 ** _By: Leo Valdez_**

 ** _An image popped up of him looking grumpy, like before._**

 ** _Jason's voice came, singing, "I am soooooooo grumpy,_**

 ** _Grumpy,_**

 ** _Grumpy,_**

 ** _Grumpy,_**

 ** _I am soooooo sad,_**

 ** _And mad,_**

 ** _And I had,_**

 ** _Enough,_**

 ** _Lalalala,_**

 ** _Leo Valdez is the best,_**

 ** _No one is beeeeeeeeteer,_**

 ** _No one else,_**

 ** _Eveeeen meeeeeeeeeee,_**

 ** _Leo Valdez,_**

 ** _Is the best,_**

 ** _The beeeest,_**

 ** _No one else is better than him,_**

 **The next image was Jason running, "Hail! Tell everyone that King Leo Valdez is coming! Hail! Hail!"**

 **By this, Jason was fuming, "VAAAAALLLDDDEEEZZZ!"**

 **The next scene was Coach Hedge and the two boys.**

 **Jason was writing, "I shall not lose my temper."**

 **Leo was writing, "I shall not wake up my roommate at 6 AM and play pranks on him."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leo: azhou1 says that she'll make my life miserable if I don't do this**

 **Leo: azhou1 doesn't own anything**

 **Me: Thanks Leo**

 **Reviews**

 **Thunderwolf7226: Yeah, me too. Do you think that I should make the girls flirt with Leo?**

 **Roses and Tears: A lot will happen to them**

Everyone burst out laughing.

Jason blushed embarrassed, " That wasn't me. It was the Mist."

Percy giggled, "Whatever dude."

The next image showed…

Annabeth screamed, "Luke!"

Leo glanced at her, surprised, "How did you know?"

Annabeth turned red, "I ran away with him and Thalia."

 **Luke walked with Leo to school, it seemed like it was third grade. Leo had skipped a couple of grades.**

 **Luke said, "Leo, how do you get up and smile everyday? Especially at the witch, Feliz."**

 **Leo smiled, "If there's no laughing, there's no point of living."**

 **Luke laughed, "Yes, but if there's a Feliz, there's no point of living."**

 **Luke grew serious, "Leo, at 1 o'clock, meet me at the boys bathroom. No exceptions."**

 **Leo shrugged, "Sure." They waved as they parted ways.**

 **Time: 1 pm**

 **Leo raised his hand, "Mrs. A. May I go to the bathroom?"**

 **The teacher glanced up, "Go you worthless piece of junk. You ugly third wheel."**

Hazel asked, "Isn't that what Nemesis also said to you?" Hazel realized that it sounded like she wanted it to come true.

Hazel hurriedly continued, "I mean… You shouldn't believe them."

Leo stared at the screen, "Do you know one thing I learned about people?"

Percy asked, "What?"

Leo turned to Hazel, "I know exactly when they lie."

Frank said, "Hazel isn't l-"

Leo interrupted, "Frankly, you always go with Hazel and you know it."

Frank smiled a bit at the joke, "Not always."

Leo asked, "Ok, when's the last time you didn't go along with Hazel?"

Frank bit his lip, "Umm…"

Leo said, "Exactly."

 **Leo smiled at the teacher, "Thank you." He opened the door and went to the bathroom. Luke was already there, with a knife.**

Percy glared at Luke, "Was he trying to kill you?" Leo shook his head and Percy turned off his glare.

Piper asked, "What's he doing with a knife?" Leo didn't answer.

 **Leo yelped, "What's the knife for?"**

 **Luke said, "I told you, life isn't worth it. I asked you to come for my final goodbye."**

 **Leo shook his head, "Don't. Please no. Don't do it Luke."**

 **Luke said, "On one condition."**

 **Leo looked at him, "Anything."**

 **Luke smiled, "Tonight, we run away. Together."**

 **Leo nodded, "Deal."**

Jason asked, "How did you two get separated?"

Leo smirked, "Hera will answer that and show you every moment of my life I guess. Did you know that she's afraid of showing you her own life by the way? It's true, you lives in a wardrobe, almost like Aphrodite and Heras' animal is the cow. Cow ward."

Hera appeared, "I do not take orders from a boy! I will not answer that then!" She disappeared. Leo smiled, mission accomplished.

Jason fumed and whined, "Leo!"

Leo smirked, "Besides, the Grace never whines." Percy high fives Leo while Jason fumed.

 **Leo ran, into a tree.**

Percy winced, knowing himself. Leo smiled.

Annabeth asked, "Why are you smiling.."

Leo smiled, "You'll see."

 **In the tree, was a secret tunnel. He closed the entrance and scampered down. Leo opened another door, Dawn and Ava. They both had large sacks of items by their feet. Leo took a sack from the closet, the last one, which seemed to be his.**

 **Ava whispered, "Leo, did you get the backpacks?" Leo nodded and took them out. The backpacks were all black and plain.**

 **Dawn whispered, "Perfect." They all took one and dumped the items from the large sack into it.**

 **Ava whispered, "Dawn took a map. We are in North Carolina right now. Dawn made a two mile trail to go deeper into the forest. We will go when it's dark."**

 **Dawn whispered, "I also stole three watches. Here you go Leo." Leo thanked her and put it on. The time read that it's the afternoon.**

 **Leo whispered, "I got some more clothes." He pulled it out and handed it to the girls. The girls smiled and put it on.**

Piper smiled, "That's so sweet."

Leo rolled his eyes, "It's survival."

Piper laughed, "I mean it's sweet that you got the right size for the girls."

Leo sighed, "You never ran away, did you?" Piper shook her head.

Leo continued, "Beauty Queen, if it's too short, and you trip, you get a more major injury. If it's too long, you're bound to fall."

Piper bit her lip, "Oh."

Piper continued, "And don't you DARE call me Beauty Queen."

Leo shrugged, "If you say so." Piper blinked, surprised.

Leo laughed, "Beauty Queen!" Piper slapped him but he ducked.

 **Ava whispered, "What should we do now?"**

 **Dawn sighed, "I'm not sure."**

 **Leo asked, "Can I see the plan?" The two girls nodded and handed it to him. Leo couldn't see any better thing they can do until one thing came to mind.**

 **Leo whispered, "I need to get something, be right back." Leo climbed out and ran. Before, he had seen a dumpster. There were broken things in there that if fixed, would be useful. Leo grabbed three bikes with large baskets. The wheels were broken and useless but Leo somehow fixed it. Quickly, he climbed back into the secret hideout that the girls were in.**

 **Ava smiled, "That's perfect Leo." Leo smiled.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Leo: Again?**

 **Me: At least until chapter 20, then the readers can decide if I should continue**

 **Percy: Hey. azhou1 doesn't own anything.**

 **Me: Thank you Percy**

 **Reviews!**

 **Thunderwolf7226- I was debating on it**

 **Roses and Tears- Thanks**

 **ExtremePuppyLove- I'll find a spot to put your character**

* * *

Jason said, "Wow Leo! You're just wow." Annabeth scowled at Jason, probably angry at his grammer or vocabulary. Jason honestly didn't care.

Leo smirked, "Great vocabulary."

 **Leo, Ava, and Dawn woke up, right before midnight. They silently packed. They went out after they were ready and hopped out. Ava and Leo hopped on to the bikes. Dawn decided to share a bike with Leo, saying that she never rode a bike before. Leo nodded before biking with Ava away.**

 **Dawn whispered, "Turn left." Leo turned left and Ava followed.**

 **Ava panted, "Wow Leo. You're a fast biker." Leo smiled. Dawn scowled. After 15 minutes, they arrived. Leo had already assigned jobs. Ava and Dawn wood gather random things from street and hand them to Leo, who would build.**

 **After 15 minutes...**

 **The trio looked at the work. This time, the place that they would stay was on a tree. It was in the branches. Leo made the "shelves", "beds", and even a hidden ladder.**

 **Leo walked with Ava and Dawn back to the tree. They were carrying stolen items. They glanced around, just to make sure that they weren't followed.**

 **Suddenly, a sound of a person crying was heard. Leo peeked out of the 'window' and saw another girl crying. The trio looked at each other and nodded. Leo went down and sat next to the girl.**

 **Leo said, "Hey, my name is Leo. What's your name?"**

 **The girl sobbed, "My name is Alexandrea. The gang abandoned me because... Of my wound." Leo glanced at the blood on Alexandrea. Leo grabbed some bandages and helped the girl.**

 **The girl smiled, "Thanks Leo. Can I join you? I mea-"**

 **Leo nodded, "Yes, you may. The others are upstairs." The two walked to the secret hiding place.**

Piper grinned, "That's so sweet. More competition!"

Leo laughed, "Pipes, your Aphrodite is showing."

Piper scowled, "Shut up Leo."

 **An image of a building appeared.**

Small flames began dancing around Leo. The small flames spreaded rapidly. Leo screamed and the television was engulfed with fire, Greek Fire.

Percy yelled, "Calm down!"

Leo screamed, "Curse you Hera! Don't show them this!"

Heras voice said, "Its nessecary."

Leo screamed again and almost the whole room was on fire. His friends were backed up into a wall. Leo screamed again and the roof began to crack.

Hera said, "Stop!" Leo didn't, so Hera nodded to Percy. Percy felt his stomach knot and a flood sweepted through the room. The fire was gone.

 **Ava whispered, "Guys, let's steal from the building." The others agreed. Dawn looked at Leo, and Dawn blushed. Leo was looking at the building and didn't notice Dawn staring on Leo. Ava glared at Dawn.**

Piper smirked, "Told ya so."

Annabeth sighed, "Piper it's you, not ya."

Piper said, "Whatever!"

Leo smirked, "What ever happened to you?" Everyone grinned at the small joke.

 **The three walked into the building. It was a mall. A large one. It was beautiful inside.**

 **Ava said, "I'll go in by myself. I'll be fine. Besides if all three of us go, it'll be suspicious."**

 **Leo nodded, "Good plan. We will wait there." He pointed to a park bench hidden in the trees. Ava smiled and nodded.**

Leo muttered, "I can't watch I can't watch I can't watch I can't watch I can't watch..."

Piper rubbed his back, "Don't worry Leo."

Hera said, "You must watch Leo Valdez. You guys will have a break after this memory."

Percy said, "Thank Poseidon!"

Hera yelled, "You mean thank Hera!"

Percy shook his head, "I said THANK POSEIDON!" They kept argueing but Hera cursed Percy.

Hera cursed, "You will not talk until this memory is over Perseus Jackson!" Black smoke hit Percy full force. Percy opened his mouth to scream curses but nothing came out. The others began to run but Hera cursed them into sitting still, besides Leo anyway.

 **After a while, Leo became anxious. Small flames were dancing in his palm and his eyes widened. Suddenly, the whole building was full of flames.**

 **They all screamed, "Ava!"**

 **The image turned black.**

Percy said his famous words, "Oh."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I ran out of ideas!**

 **Reviews**

 **Thunderwolf7226- Me too. Leo thinks it's his fault**

 **Guest- Yeah!**

 **Guest- You're welcome**

 **Yep, I'll add all your characters and I'll continue!**

* * *

Annabeth punched Percy, "Seriously? Oh? Seaweed Brain!"

Percy mocked, "Wise girl! That hurt!"

Piper was sobbing, "Leo, I'm so so-"

Leo said, "Don't say sorry, I'm the one supposed to say sorry. Ava was a Lare or whatever it's called in Camp Jupiter."

Hazel cried, "Leo, it's not your fault and it'll never be!"

Leo mumbled, "Yeah, yeah."

Piper sobbed, "Leo!" She hugged him so tightly that Jason got jealous.

Jason said, "Piper!"

Piper sighed, "Jason, Leo is my friend, you are my boyfriend. There's a difference."

Leo teased, "Superman, it's inevitable. All the ladies love Leo." Everyone besides Leo face palmed.

 **Leo yelled, "Ava! No!" He tapped in Morse Code, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."**

 **Dawn turned to Leo, "You didn't cause this. I can understand Morse Code." She tapped, "Not your fault. Not your fault. Not your fault." Alexandrea was looking at the flames in shock. Tears were running down in the three's faces.**

Percy said, "You know it's not your fault Leo."

Leo yawned, "Because my hands _totally_ didn't catch on fire and _totally didn't_ almost kill Ava." Percy didn't know how to respond to that comment so Annabeth took over.

Annabeth sighed, "Leo, it's not your fault. Someone probably-"

Leo glared, "Stop. I know you're trying to make me feel better and it won't and would never work."

Annabeth said, "Leo, please stop making this dificult for me."

Leo said, "Now I'm an obligation. Thanks so much Anna."

The next scene started

 **Leo was crying in the treehouse. Alexandra and Dawn was sleeping. Leo sighed and pulled out a razor.**

Annabeth said, "Leo Valdez!" Leo just stared straight ahead.

 **Leo muttered to himself, "I shouldn't have lost control." One mark**

 **Leo continued, "I should have known that I would kill another one of my friends." Second mark**

 **Leo said, "I hate myself." He wrapped his scraps with a bandage and fell asleep.**

Percy grabbed Leo, "Le-"

Leo smirked, "Yes? Water boy?"

Percy sighed but scowled, "First off, don't you DARE -"

Leo yawned, "Very funny. You still like the oracle right? I DARE you to tell Rachel of how you made fun of her." Percy sighed and set Leo down before face palming.

 **~After a month~**

 **Leo was supporting Dawn's weight, "Hurry!"**

 **Dawn gasped, "I can't! This stupid lady stabbed a knife inside my leg!" Alexandra was supporting Dawn on the other side. Car lights flashed everywhere.**

 **A police shouted, "You will never get away Valdez!"**

 **Leo muttered, "And I'm still the most popular." Suddenly, Dawn yelped. Alexandra felt a bullet enter her leg and screamed in pain.**

 **Leo said, "You two, go to the right, they won't follow you there! I'm the main target and they'll chose me. I'll come back sooner or later. Just stay." With tears, the trio departed. Leo ran to the main road, the police car following him. He was glad that Dawn and Alexandra was safe for now. Until he got knocked out with a sword.**

Hera's voice boomed out, "As you've been here for a few hours, you require food." Food appeared in front of them. Leo took the plate full of tacos. Then, he smirked and ate some fish. Percy started shouting at Leo. Leo laughed and ate the fish, Percy fuming.

 **Leo opened his eyes. He sighed, he was in another place for adoption. He heard voices outside the door**

 **"This way Ms. R."**

 **"I would like to adopt three children. Maybe the most difficult ones Officer?"**

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **"Absolutely."**

 **"Well, the hardest ones are Leo Valdez, Lillianna Lauren Lillith, and Amara Felia (sorry if you don't like this, you didn't add a last name but you could tell me what to write for her last name in reviews next time)."**

 **"I adopt them"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ehh... I'll try to be more active. Thank you for the reviews. I won't list all of them since it'll take very long and I think you want to read the story. Anyways, thanks and enjoy! And also, I'm actually running out of ideas. If you have a suggestion, please write a review or PM me! PS I hope you like the last part. It was made to be funny.**

 **Also, please vote!**

 **A, Leo kills Ms. R**

 **B, they escape without killing**

* * *

Leo sighed, "It just has to be Ms. R."

Piper piped up, "Who's Ms. R."

Leo smirked, "That's for me to know and you to find out!"

Piper smiled, "Pl-"

Leo interrupted, "Ease try not to pipe up to much or else I'll be deaf!" Piper face palmed

Leo sighed, "The Officer can't get Amara's last name correct! Her last name is Mickle!"

 **Ms. R screamed, "Amara! Leo! Lilly!"**

 **Leo sighed, "Triple L, Amara, what does she want?"**

 **Lilly smirked and punched him, "Everything."**

 **Ms. R stomped to their room, holding a belt, "When I say to go down, I mean go down!"**

 **Amara said, "Going down is a bit too much don't you think?"**

 **Leo said with an Texan accent, "Ya know, this is getting boring."**

 **Ms. R said with a scary voice, "Leo Valdez. You will get beaten first." After a beating with the belt, Ms. R turned to Amara.**

 **Leo shouted, "No! Let me take her beating!"**

Piper glared at Ms. R, "Leo, why did you wan- Ohh.. You have a crush on her don't you...?"

Leo was about two seconds from punching Piper, "It was had."

Piper's eyes widened, "Sorry." Leo glared but didn't say anything.

 **Leo looked about 7. His nervous eyes was frantic. Next to him, there's a smashed vase.**

 **Hera said, "Leo, why did you do that?"**

 **Leo cried, "Lo siento." *I am sorry***

 **Hera smirked, "Don't worry, all you need to do is to chop the pepper over there."**

Annabeth sneered, "What's she doing there?"

Leo said, "Hera was my babysitter."

Frank laughed nervously, "Very funny." Unfortunately, Frank had a feeling that Leo was telling the truth.

Leo said, "Its true."

Annabeth gasped, "No way."

Leo replied, "Yes way."

 **Leo seemed 15 in this one. He's in Wilderness school. The date was July 14**

Leo began laughing, "Ohh..."

Piper asked, "Let me guess, a prank."

Leo smirked, "Watch and learn Pipes."

 **Leo was sitting in his seat, in his dorm. He was alone and he was trying to do homework. Or rather having homework in front of him but making something random. Someone knocked on the door and came in. It was Jason.**

 **Jason asked, "Hello? Is my roommate here?"**

 **Jason spotted Leo, "Hi, I'm your new roommate. I'm Jason."**

 **Leo introduced, "Leo."**

 **Jason looked around, "I'm going to clean this up."**

 **Leo said, "Don't!" Jason didn't say anything else but began cleaning.**

 **Leo smirked, "Revenge is necessary."**

Jason sighed, "Oh no."

 **Leo grabbed a few items and went to the bathroom. After half an hour, he came out, nothing in his hands. Leo walked to his bed and sat down, fingers tapping random things.**

 **Jason said, "I'm going to the bathroom."**

 **Leo sighed, "I know. Man, I'm not that stupid. I'm calling it an early night." It was about 9 in the night. Jason walked into the bathroom and screamed. Leo pretended to be asleep.**

 **Jason ran out, "What happened?" Jason suddenly burst out the song "Let it Go" and began dancing randomly**

 **Leo yawned and opened his eyes, "That? Oh that happens to all newcomers from a week to a month. You'll get used to it." He took out a secret camera and began recording. He tapped something on his knee.**

 **Jason blurted out, "The snow goes high on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. The mountain of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like a-"**

 **Jason panted, "Please! Make it st- A swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried. Please make it stop."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for voting! The popular vote will start in the next update not this one. Also, it'll be first person now.**

 **Also, if there's not enough votes, or a tie, I have a random chose I'll use**

* * *

Percy high fived Leo, "Nice one!"

Leo looked at Jason, "The snow go-" Jason groaned and so did the others.

Jason pleaded, "Leo, please stop."

Leo held up his hands, "Ok, ok, I'll stop." No one noticed as he got out a small device. He took out six of them and began to connect them to his secret phone that is invisible to everyone except him. It would look as if Leo was examining something random. Leo clicked a few things and the six devices turned green. He shot them at everyone.

 **Jason's POV**

I saw Leo look at something and I shrugged, thinking that it was nothing. I regretted that the next minuted. The device got stuck in my right ear. I looked at Piper and she began cursing in Greek. Leo smirked and clicked a button. The next thing I knew was that my feet uncontrollably stood up and all of us, besides Leo was singing Let it Go. He was holding the tool in front of us, and I saw that it was a hammer. It seemed that Leo was examining a hammer.

The music turned on, "The snow goes up in the mountain tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen

The kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I'm the king."

Piper sang, "The wind is howling like a swirling storm inside,

Couldnt keep it in,

Heaven knows I tried."

Frank sang, "Don't let them see,

Dont let them know,

Be the good boy..."

Finally, after the song, Leo clicked the off button and retrieved the devices. He also put his hammer away. I scowled but didn't yell.

Hera appeared, "I'm letting you go since there's an army of monsters to need to fight. I need to make sure that you could still fight, and you need practice. Even if I did freeze time." She snapped her fingers and the door opened. I sighed and stepped out

Hera smirked, "To make it more interesting, I'm keeping 5 of you in here, frozen and you won't know what's happening. The other 2 will fight. Leo and Annabeth will fight. The rest of you, sorry!"

 **Annabeth POV**

Great. The goddess of cowards... erm... cows wants us to fight.

I snarled, "I refuse to corporate."

Hera yawned, "I have magic and I can control you so I suggest you go." I didn't move.

Hera chanted, "Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, Jason Grace,

Πάγωμα σώμα σας Πάγωμα από πάνω προς τα κάτω Δεν θα αισθανθείτε, δεν βλέπω, δεν κάνει τίποτα Μέχρι που μπορείτε να παγώσει Τώρα παγώσει!"

*Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, Jason Grace

Freeze your body

Freeze from top to bottom

You will not feel, not see, not do anything

Until I freeze you

Now freeze!*

Percy and the others screamed as they became frozen.

I pecked Percy's cheeks, "Percy?!" Percy didn't respond.

Hera said again, "Ανναμπεθ Chase και Leo Valdez

Καταπολεμήσει τα τέρατα και θα θέλετε να το κάνετε αυτό για μένα

Πήγαινε και να αφήσει

Αγώνας για μένα

Αυτό είναι μεγαλύτερο από charmspeak."

*Annabeth Chase and Leo Valdez

Fight the monsters and you will want to do this for me

Go and leave

Fight for me

This is greater than charmspeak*

I had a sudden urge to fight and it seemed that Leo wanted to as well...

I took out my knives and Leo took out a hammer.

Hera crackled, "Fight." I began fighting the monsters but it seemed that Leo had other ideas.

He screamed, "Annabeth! Back away, I've got this!" Leo threw a lot of things at the monsters. Suddenly, the monsters began killing each other while singing Let it Go. After 5 minutes, it finally stopped.

Hera said, "Sorry you two but you won't remember this." She snapped her fingers and I forgot everything that happened. So did every else. We shrugged and sat back down to watch more of Leo's memories.

 **Leo POV**

I sighed, more of my memories. I remembered how I escaped Ms. R but it seemed like Hera didn't want to show that.

 **I seemed about 10 and I was in an office.**

I kept a blank face on. I had a feeling I knew what was about to happen.

 **"Please adopt him, if you can... Miss Hous," a police officer said.**

 **Miss Hous smiled, "I most certainly will. Along with the other two girls. Alexandrea and Amara."**

 **I kept a blank face and rolled my eyes, "Those idiots?"**

 **Miss Hous nodded, "See? That's way I'm also taking those two."**

 **~One day later~**

 **The three children were softly crying in the room. All of them had been whipped and beaten until they were black and blue.**

 **Miss Hous said, "We are playing baseball. Or rather a large baseball." She looked at Leo and tied him up. She dumped him in a large plastic sphere. They began playing ball although both girls made sure that Leo gets the least pain possible. Until Miss Hous began hitting them with a bat.**

 **That night, the three escaped and seperated because Leo wanted to keep them safe. He was probably the most wanted runaway by now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry! I'm not accepting any more characters for now**

* * *

Percy asked, "Leo, you ok?"

Leo smiled, "'Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Annabeth nodded, deciding to not ask further questions.

 **Leo saw another boy around the age of 10 in a forest. The boy's eyes were black and his hair had more than one color. Leo approached the boy, "Hi. What's your name?"**

 **A girl stood in front of the nervous boy, "What do you want with Alex?" She sounded mean and Leo took a step back. The boy smiled at the girl.**

 **Leo replied, "Geez. I can't even say hi to anyone now? I never knew that."**

 **Alex tugged on the girl's sleeve, "Athena, let's go."**

Annabeth asked, "Is that the goddess?" Leo shook his head, not explaining anything.

 **A siren wailed and the three froze. Leo pulled them behind a tree and they stayed silent. The police stopped and they began looking around. They found the three. Leo was struggling and so did Alex. Athena screamed when one of the policemen grabbed Alex. A wave from the nearby river hit the policeman. The three ran quickly but the police were quick. They weren't going to be stopped by a little water. Leo gulped as one of the police hit Alex on the back. Alex howled in pain. Leo jumped and the thing that was supposed to hit him hit the tree instead.**

The demigods breathed out.

 **Leo looked around and saw that Athena was too near the river. She was just about the fall in but Leo took her hand and pulled her back. The police sneered and took out their guns... (A/N- I'm so tempted to end it here)**

The scene changes...

 **Triple L and Amara looked like they were going to throw up. Leo as very red from running. They gasped for breath and decided to pause for a few seconds. That was a fatal mistake. Mrs. R came running with a crazed look in her eyes. In her other hand was a very sharp knife.**

Everyone besides Leo's jaw hit the floor

 **Leo hissed, "You two should run. I'll see you in the usual hiding spo-"**

 **Mrs. R screamed, "Leo Valdez!"**

 **The said boy muttered, "And I'm still obviously so popular." The two girls protested because they needed to leave him behind. Leo did something stupid and idiotic. He pushed them into the fast paced river near by. The two girls gasped before disappearing.**

Annabeth slapped Leo 10 times, "Leo Valdez! That was completely terrible a-" Percy held her back and she finally stopped.

 **Leo VS. Mrs. R.**

 **Leo took out his own small flashlight and threw it into the river. It floated before disappearing under water. Mrs. R did not hesitate to hit this time. After a long battle, Mrs. R fell and her glasses fell into the water.**

Everyone gasped

 **It was none other than Ma Gasket**


End file.
